Admissions
by ObliqueFireAngel
Summary: Yaoi Zelloyd. At Altamira, the gang celebrates their achievment of rebinding the Great Seed and Lloyd gets a bit too forward around Zelos. The redhead is tries to stay aloof, but Lloyd makes his way past the boundaries anyway. Twoshot.
1. Admissions

Disclaimer: Alas, I own this not. I do, however, own my obsession with all things Zelloyd.

Hello, and welcome to a one-shot Zelloyd fanfic. Have any of you guys done the coliseum with Zelos as the person with the highest affection for Lloyd? Aren't they adorable?

Anywho, on to the fanfic.

**_Admissions_**

_By Obliquefireangel_

Zelos sat down on the only bed in the hotel room and smirked at Lloyd, who was only just walking through the door. "I get the bed. You may take the couch."

"Uh-uh." Lloyd shook his head emphatically. "That is what happened at the last Inn. It's my turn for the bed."

"You're always welcome to share," Zelos gave Lloyd an extremely searching look, completely unsurprised when the brunette blushed. "I don't bite… hard, anyway."

"I… uh… I'll…" Lloyd sat down on the couch quickly and turned to look out the window. He immediately stood again and walked out onto the balcony.

"He never finished his sentence," Zelos muttered and then got to his feet, moving to join the red-clad teen outside. "Altamira's really lovely, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I miss the view from my own room. I had the entire upstairs to myself, back at Iselia." Lloyd grinned, remembering. "The balcony was all mine, too. I added in a little ramp to connect it to the top of Noishe's corral to give it more room."

"I remember seeing that when we stopped by," Zelos acknowledged. "I admit, your place was pretty awesome. You must have loved all the freedom you had."

"Yeah…" Silence reigned for a long moment before Lloyd asked, "what was that stuff you convinced Raine to let everyone have?"

"Huh? Oh, it was an old wine. Actually, it was an old Wilder wine. The Chosen's Vineyard was shut down several generations ago, so they're pretty rare these days. We may have finished off the very last of that brand, considering our group finished the hotel's entire stock."

"When this journey's over, maybe you could start it back up."

"The winery?" Zelos shrugged. "I dunno. That might be fun. I don't know, though. I may be to 'flighty' for it." He knew that he sounded a bit bitter, but he couldn't help it. Sheena had been calling him such things all night, as loudly as she could, and it hurt to hear one of his friends voice such a low opinion of him. _Of course, she'd probably be voicing far lower opinions if she knew what a traitor I am_, Zelos thought caustically.

"Nah," Lloyd disagreed. "You talk that way, but you act serious enough. I kinda like that about you. It keeps me from getting depressed about everything."

Zelos felt himself flush a little at the compliment and he wondered, not for the first time that night, if he really should have had as many drinks as he had. He'd spaced them out enough that he wasn't drunk, but the redhead didn't know if he was entirely sober, either. "Uh, no problem. We're buds, after all."

"Yep," Lloyd said with a bright grin.

_I'm starting to wonder if Lloyd's entirely sober… though I admit he didn't have enough to get too tipsy._ Zelos shook his head to clear his thoughts and watched quietly as the sun set beyond the horizon.

"Zelos?"

"Yep?"

"You've been traveling with me and the others for a while now, but I still don't know that much about you. I wish you'd talk to me…"

"My life would bore you, Lloyd. I'm the spoiled brat of Meltokio, after all." _I really need to stop quoting Sheena. I'm lowering my own ego._

"Stop quoting Sheena."

_Whoa. He read my mind._ Zelos turned away and walked inside, collapsing back onto the bed.

That was when Lloyd walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Uh, Lloyd… what are you doing?"

"You mentioned sharing, earlier."

"I think you've had too much to drink tonight."

"Nope. I only had two glasses… I think. It might have been three."

"Might have been three?" Zelos parroted the words back and Lloyd blushed. The redhead sighed and sat up; realizing too late that it might not be a good idea to do so. It put his face mere inches from Lloyd's and the brunette was acting increasingly erratic.

Zelos decided that 'erratic' might not be the word for it when Lloyd leaned forward and kissed him. He also decided that he definitely wasn't entirely sober, for he found himself kissing back.

It wasn't until warm hands found their way under his vest and shirt in order to run up and down his back that he recovered his senses. Forcing himself to pull away from the brunette was another matter entirely and Zelos didn't exactly want the kiss to stop.

It was their mutual need for oxygen, in fact, and not Zelos' will power that put an end to Lloyd's exploration of the Chosen's mouth.

"Wh… where the…" Zelos blushed uncharacteristically as he found himself stammering like Genis was prone to around Presea. "Where did th…that come from?"

"I like you, Zelos. I know it isn't blatantly obvious most of the time, but I am gay. Colette's like a sister to me, so we let people think we're in love with each other. I'm pretty certain she has a thing for Sheena, anyway."

Zelos blinked, trying to absorb the information. "I guess it's rather obvious that I'm bi," Zelos finally said softly.

"Rather."

"I… I've never actually… uh… k… kissed a guy before." _Damn it all! Stupid stuttering. I never stutter. NEVER!_

"Well, I've never kissed anyone before, so you're one gender up on me," Lloyd teased.

Zelos took a deep breath and attempted to steady his pounding heart, unable to calm himself. "I'm not a good person for you to get into a relationship with, Lloyd. I've broken to many hearts; I'll end up hurting you." He paused, letting the words sink in. "I'm going to take a shower and then sleep. I'll take the couch."

Zelos stood and walked away. When the door shut and he started up the water, he let himself reflect on what had happened. It tore his heart, but, with his inevitable betrayal coming closer and closer, there was nothing he could do about it.

His mind was still centered on that kiss, however, and he made sure that the shower started off very, very cold.

A/N Okay… that was short, for me anyway. It's about four pages long, but it didn't feel like it needed anything else in it. I hope that you guys liked it. If anyone wants me to do a sequel, I probably will. If no one does, I'll probably write one anyway.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Anywhere With You

Disclaimer – Sadly for me, I do not own this.

Part two to Admissions is here. YAY! Now people won't need to feel depressed 'cause Zelos gets Lloydie now.

_**Anywhere With You**_

After the… fiasco… in Altamira, Zelos had withdrawn from the others. He firmly implanted his mask of stupid, rich, brattiness and hid himself behind it…

…all to throw it away because of a single conversation that really shouldn't have occurred in the first place

The evening before their latest jaunt to the Tower of Salvation, Lloyd had been freaking out over Kratos being his father. The brunette was very good at holding it inside, but Zelos and the others could see through his attempts to hide the turmoil he was feeling.

Zelos had gone with Presea, Regal, and Raine to escort the doctor to Altessa's house. His thoughts were scattered, his mind so focused on Lloyd that he kept staring off into space.

Raine sent him back to Flanoir immediately with orders to sleep.

He'd intended to comply, but Sheena and Genis were upset in the lobby. Lloyd was refusing to talk with anyone. So Zelos had tried his luck and ended up leading a reluctant brunette out of the Inn's back entrance in order to avoid certain disgruntled parties in the front.

They'd gone up to the highest point of the city, to the outdoor 'balcony' that overlooked the picturesque landscape. All the snow seemed to press in on Zelos and somehow, instead of talking about Lloyd's newfound father, the redhead found himself pouring out the story of his mother's death.

"_What's wrong, Zelos?"_

"_I just can't stand the snow, is all."_

"_Oh, really? I don't think that's it. I've never seen you look this uncomfortable since… well… never mind."_

"_Since Altamira, you mean." There was a long, preternatural silence. "Its not that I don't like you that way, Lloyd. 'Cause I do."_

"_Then why did you say no?"_

"_It's complicated." Zelos shrugged and sat down on the ground, leaning against the cold banister. _

"_So why do you hate the snow?" It was a peace offering of sorts._

"_Well, once upon a time, I didn't. My mom hated the rest of the year and would mope around all the time, but in the winter, she came alive. She'd drag me outside and build snowmen and snowforts with me. I would imagine that she did that because she loved me._

"_Then, the first year that I hated winter came and she was overseeing my first snowman of the year. I don't remember exactly what happened. One moment pale, white ice crystals were falling and another came to replace the white with pink and red. I turned to her as she fell and she grabbed my arm. Her last words were 'you should never have been born.'"_

"_I… that's terrible…"_

"_Not much to say to a story like that, huh?" Zelos made a dismissive gesture. "That's all right. I didn't really expect much of a reaction."_

"_You are supposed to be here, Zelos."_

"_I dunno. Sometimes I think the world would be better off if everything just disappeared."_

"_No!" Lloyd dropped to his knees and grabbed Zelos' hands, pulling the older man up so that they were nearly eye level with one another. "Then I'd never have met you."_

"_That wouldn't matter if we never were," he answered brokenly. "Besides, the world is so full of hate and anger, everyone is miserable, and no one seems to care."_

"_I care, and so do you. It wouldn't upset you so much if you didn't."_

"_Lloyd… thank you," he whispered, tensing for a moment as the teen pulled him into a hug. Zelos relaxed in Lloyd's arms, though, his heart racing in his chest and beating a sharp staccato that he was certain Lloyd could hear._

_The younger man guided them back the way they'd came and pulled Zelos into bed, the twin-swordsman's arms holding him tightly._

Sitting alone in Heimdall, the events of the night before seemed so far away. Just lying there in Lloyd's arms had been heaven. His betrayal, still lingering in the minds of his friends, had made the morning and afternoon pure hell, though.

It had also landed him the coldest, draftiest room in the Inn thanks to Raine, who was once again in charge of assigning rooms. Apparently the Innkeeper was her Aunt, which made the establishment the only one in the village that let her and her sibling inside.

There were eight rooms and eight travelers; it would've been providence had Zelos not been freezing while wrapped in at least five heavy blankets.

"Ugh, it's so cold in here," Lloyd's voice startled Zelos, who fell off the bed in surprise.

"W-what are you doing in here Lloyd?" Zelos mentally thwacked himself over the head twice: once for his oh-so-graceful descent to the ground and again for his sudden stammer.

Lloyd gave Zelos a hand up, a smile lighting up the Sylvarantian's face. "I came here to talk to you, but now I think I should save you from freezing, first."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Zelos gathered his blankets and followed Lloyd to his room. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, what happened today might be a good start," Lloyd responded nervously.

"Oh, that…" Zelos settled into a cocoon on the bed. "We don't need to talk about that, do we? I mean… I'm good at conveniently forgetting things like that."

"That isn't something to brag about," was the dry response. Lloyd stared at the redhead a moment, as if searching for something, and then sat down beside Zelos on the bed. "All I really wanted to talk about was how, in the final trap I encountered, you saved me too."

"What? I wasn't even there."

"Yeah, you were." Lloyd pulled out a deep green Cruxis Crystal with a small dent in it. "You weren't there physically, but this saved me and I can feel you through this. That is why I still felt as though I could trust you."

There was a long silence and then Zelos kissed Lloyd lightly. Then, he sat back and whispered, "I don't deserve you, ya know."

"I say you do," Lloyd declared, cuddling into the cocoon with Zelos. "After the world's been regenerated, I'm going to go on a journey to collect Exspheres and I want you to come with me. Will you?"

Smiling sleepily, Zelos snuggled against Lloyd's shoulder as he replied. "Lloyd, I'll go anywhere so long as I'm with you."

A/N Okay, so the first one was depressing and this one is uber-fluffy. I feel a bit like a seesaw…

Oh well. I'm dedicating this second part to my first reviewer for Admissions, Meowzy-chan, who inspired me to write part two almost right away.

Now I must return to studying for midterms.


End file.
